Thegamer3737
|image1 = |aliases = Seba |nation = Chile |town = Copiapo |towny_rank = Baron |political_party = N/A |religion = None |discord = thegamer3737 (R.U.C)#9983 |date_of_spawn = July 14th, 2019 |place_of_spawn = Thailand |nationality = Chilean |gender = ♂ Male |blood_type = 15px A+ |zodiac = 15px Aquarius |height = 167cm |weight = 60kg |status= Active |server_role= Player |nation_history= * 14/07/19 - Currently 30px|link=Chile Chile }}Thegamer3737 is a chilean player of Terra Nova and mayor of Copiapó. History thegamer´s history began in July 14th, 2019, spawned in northern thailand, as he waited for TomzGodoyCPPO . finaly when they both finaly where together they goal was to get to the Territory of Chile, both whit almost no food and almost not knowing where to start, they decided just to sail from southern thailand to Sri Lanka and then take a turn towards to Somalia and then to the red sea, making some stops to know the land as the crossed arround the world, finaly in egypt they started to navegate through the mediterranian sea, and finaly when they passed through the Strait of Gibraltar, they desided to visit some places of spain, but then they sailed back to the atlantic sea, wich was a lot of time spent and just hope for it to see land, finaly they started to see some coastal land of Costa rica they headed south , as they get closer to the Panama Canal, some inconvinient problem happend and due to some error of connection thegamer was kicked out and had to wait 1 hour more to finaly go back to their objective, finaly after 1 hour passes they can pass through panama and went all south guided by the coast of Ecuador . Bolivia-Peru and finaly to Chile where they settled on the location of Copiapó near the Beta_Corp settlement, seeing a foreigner settlement was there whit most of the coastal geografic destroyed annoyed both of the players, but they continued normaly, then they where greated by JonnyGrunge and CRISTUL12 . at the end of the day they desided to rest and finaly in July 15th thegamer3737 and TomzGodoyCPPO will create the town of copiapo. Conflicts These conflicts that thegamer was involves - Diplomatic - etc * PVP - the first conflict that thegamer took part in was near the coast of Copiapó and Beta_Corp, along whit JonnyGrunge and __Mix_ they could retain the attack of two players, in this case thegamer3737 was a bit unprepared and lost but managed to they his stuff back. * PVP- the second conflict that thegamer took part in was in Santiago, when user Chezeed from norway started to act supicius, then the conflict scaled to a fight wich Skater2323 was called in favor of norway, in a bad move thegamer was outside of the claims of santiago and the norwegians puched him off the side to not let thegamer in to the claims, thegamer lost all his valuables. * PVP - the third time thegamer was in a conflict was when TomzGodoyCPPO, thegamer3737 and CRISTUL12 where annoying Arabjew18 and he got pissed off and came to Copiapó, thegamer3737 dint wanted to fight as he was a bit busy but he wanted to annoy arab more when he walked in to claims, thegamer didnt lost anything but neather won. McMMO Ranking